sslw_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
SSLW Forever!/Mission 1-1-2
Let us hope we don't get a bit stoned. Enemies Puddy.PNG|'Puddy' Hardree.PNG|'Hardree' B_False_Knight.png|''False Knight'' Team 2 for each, peeps. This time you have to pick WISELY. Kabloom 2018.PNG|'Kabloom' Drummy 2019.PNG|'Drummy' 580b585b2edbce24c47b2625.png|'Bush': Sorry if we had to leave our leader. I must raise this Fork as my mission. 67442.jpg|'Plastic Fork': Ready to take on! Tad.png|'Tad': I don’t know about this... Bricksy.png|'Bricksy': It’s okay. I changed into my LEGO form. See? char_knight.png|'The Knight' Let's Start.... 'Pre-Wave Intro' Brucebuster.png|Okay, I was rejected in the original, the redux, ALMOST made it in the crossover, and now hopefully I can join this one. Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.png|I agree! Flower.png|Hopefully no weeds here. ''Wave 1/4 Hardree.PNG|'Hardree''' intro! It gets stoned, but it doesn't take lots of damage from it! Kabloom 2018.PNG|Oh, this? That's an easy enemy. (kicks it in the face) Hardree.PNG|Took 7''' damage! (23/30) Drummy 2019.PNG|UGH! (Drumroll Please!) Hardree.PNG|Took '''3 damage! (20/30) Hardree.PNG|'Hardree' jumps right into Bush's face and burps on Bush! No effect! Because Burps aren't useful. 580b585b2edbce24c47b2625.png|I wonder what kind of useful enemies are here. (uses Assistance!) Puddy.PNG|SUMMONED PUDDY! 67442.jpg|(uses stitch) Hardree.PNG|Took 5''' damage! (15/30) Kabloom 2018.PNG|(kicks the '''Hardree) Hardree.PNG|Took 10 damage! (10/30) Drummy 2019.PNG|(DRUMROLL PLEASE!) Hardree.PNG|Took 3''' damage! (7/30) '''Hardree tackles Bush for 2''' damage! 580b585b2edbce24c47b2625.png|(20/22) Puddy.PNG|(tackles '''Hardree) Tad.png|D... do I really have to... a... attack? Bricksy.png|Of course you d- wait, YOU HAVE NO ATTACKS! Deadtad.png|THE ONLY ATTACK I KNEW IS TO THROW A SNOWBALL, BUT THE ICE ELEMENT HASN’T BEEN UNLOCKED! Bricksy.png|Oh man. Welp... (protects Tad with a Lucky Charm) Hardree.PNG|(takes 2''' damage BTW) (5/30) (the '''Hardree burps on Tad's face) Deadtad.png|WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Bricksy.png|Oh, motherchocolate. He can’t even attack. MW.png|''Meanwhile, somewhere in the bushes...'' Dedede.png|Wait, according to Drummy's bio... HE WANTS TO DESTROY US!? Drummier.jpg|WELL, HE WON'T... Deltaaaaaaaa.png|...if I use Tri-Kay (stands for tri-elekenesis) on him! Dorky.png|Umm... guys? We can't do that. Deltaaaaaaaa.png|Oh right. Welp, I guess we'll have to join once this mission ends. Fwb.png|''FOURTH WALL BREAK THREE!'' FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|ME, NOT YOU. MW.png|''Back to the battle.'' 580b585b2edbce24c47b2625.png|I heard something in me. Guess i will ignore like allways. Welp... Puddy my buddy! Attack the Hardree! Puddy.PNG|(Tackles Hardree) Deadtad.png|AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH (throws smoke bombs at Bush and Battery) 67442.jpg|'Battery' is not here, and thus cannot be smoke bomb''d because the ally is not even in battle. He is at our HQ! Besides, objects cannot even have vision. 580b585b2edbce24c47b2625.png|You cannot expect a ''smoke bomb to work if you use it on an object WITHOUT VISIBLE EYES. Meeeeeeeeeee.png|'Rectangl'r Reminders': NOBODY CARES! Kabloom 2018.PNG|(sigh) (kicks Hardree, killing it) 67442.jpg|Time to Wave 2/4! Wave complete!.png ''Wave 2/4 67442.jpg|Time to kick some ''maximus! Hardree.PNG|ONE HARDREE! ONE PUDDY, TWO! Deadtad.png|I DON'T WANT TO ATTACK THOSE DARN MONSTERS! THEY LOOK SO SCARY! Bricksy.png|I got this... (uses Rest in Pieces on the Hardree) Hardree.PNG|Took 9''' damage! DOUBLE! (12/30) Bricksy.png|Okay, who's next? Kabloom 2018.PNG|IT'S NO USE! GOTTA KICK '''TAD! (kicks Tad towards the Hardree) Hardree.PNG|'HARDREE' TOOK 7''' DAMAGE! And did '''7 damage to Tad by eating him... Deadtad.png|(gets spat out) THAT PLACE IS CREEPY! Bricksy.png|I think he meant inside that Hardree. Also, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, KABLOOM? 67442.jpg|It's possible. Just use logic. Bricksy.png|We just need to deal 5''' damage to the '''Hardree! Deadtad.png|AAAAHHHHH (throws a smoke bomb at Kabloom and Bricksy) Kabloom 2018.PNG|(he punches Tad in the face, effectively knocking him out) DON'T. SMOKE BOMB. ME. Bricksy.png|Seriously? Hardree.PNG|'Hardree' gets bored. Burp. Drummy 2019.PNG|Drumroll, please... (drumroll) Hardree.PNG|'Hardree' dead. Puddy took 3''' damage. Puddy.PNG|(7/10) Bricksy.png|(uses Rest in Pieces on the '''Puddy) Compale.png|(BUZZER on Brickzy (aka the one who used rest in pieces BEFORE Puddy is a Z-shaped LEGO structure)) No skipping people's turn. 1 turn penalty! BrickZy.png|(receives a 1 turn penalty) Bricksy.png|HOLD ON A SEC, who invited Brickzy here? He's not in the battle! Meeeeeeeeeee.png|MORAL OF THE STORY: Don't misspell things. Puddy.PNG|(Puddy (Ally) Tackles Puddy (Enemy)) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|'Rectangl'r Reminders': Wait, I thought he's no longer in this mission. Derptobluk.PNG|Pretty sure he's still living. Bricksy.png|Whatever. Who's next? Derptobluk.PNG|Whatever. TSRITW tries to get away with things when we misspell. ONE TURN PENALTY, BRICKSY! Deadtad.png|So... what am I gonna do? I’M LOW ON HEALTH! 67442.jpg|Survive is what you can do even tho I don't care. Deadtad.png|I CAN’T DO THAT! Wait... (throws a smoke bomb at himself) Bricksy.png|So who's next? SCRATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png Derptobluk.PNG|So yeah. Mission 1-1-3 might not start, so 1. Expect delays, and 2. Expect to not see me. Probably because I'm gaming. Bricksy.png|Well, that sucks. #SaveSSLWForever 67442.jpg|A delay isn't that bad, right? Deadtad.png|I MEAN, YOU’RE A FORK! SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT FORKS ARE SCARY! SCRATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|''Scratch 3.0'' is here. SSLW Forever will be on a temporary delay... must get Scratch 2.0 ASAP. Derptobluk.PNG|IN CELEBRATION THIS WAVE IS INSTANTLY COMPLETED! I just got SCRATCH 2.0 OFFLINE! Bricksy.png|YAY! Wave complete!.png ''Wave 3/4 Tad.png|Wait, what happened to those wave intros? I LOVED THEM! I know what to do! Derptobluk.PNG|(mutes '''Tad' for the rest of the wave before he can do anything) Hardree.PNG|This wave contains 2 Hardrees. Bricksy.png|I go first. (uses RIP on one Hardree) iiiii.png|(inside, thinking) When will this mode end so that I can turn back to my normal self? Kabloom 2018.PNG|OH WAIT, DID I FORGET THIS?! (kicks the Hardree into the other Hardree, both take 13 damage) Deadtad.png|(muffling) Bricksy.png|Okay, who’s next? Derptobluk.PNG|ANNOUNCEMENT: K TSRITW, you're the one. I rely on YOU to help me on the turn order and damage... please. Hardree.PNG|One Hardree’s already dead. Hardree.PNG|The other’s status is (15/30). Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Okay, I got this: Blitzy —> Tad —> Kabloom —> Drummy —> Plastic Fork —> Bush. Deadtad.png|(Does that mean I go next?) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|It’s supposed to be Drummy’s turn, but your turn was skipped, so... Tad.png|(throws a smoke bomb at Drummy) Bricksy.png|(sleeping) Hardreedie1.png|(The remaining Hardree has fallen asleep.) hardreedie2.png|Suddenly, a mysterious projectile flies in and deals 15 damage! Wave complete!.png|Ooh! And it's a TKO! (0/30) ''Wave 4/4'' falseknightintro1.png|(The ground rumbles as a mysterious boss walks in against our plans.) falseknightintro2.png|(HP: 355/355) Category:Missions